


Irritancy

by lillian_huang



Category: svn&hjz
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian_huang/pseuds/lillian_huang
Summary: Fictional story about Wayne Song and Chunchih Huang, just for the cp funs. Please do not connect with the real person. Thanks.(I)The story before they became real couple.Song was really nervous when he realised his inner feeling to Huang…
Kudos: 2





	Irritancy

又是一個隨手…🙄

⬇️煩惱

宋緯恩感覺自己整個人變得怪怪的，明明收工了，腦子裡還是一個勁地在想黃雋智。入戲太深，肯定是入戲太深。他不停提醒自己，但是一點用都沒有。睜開眼睛，是他暖暖的笑臉，閉上眼睛，是他嘴唇上軟軟的觸感。掏出手機，就會不由自主地點開他的社交主頁。他真的很好看，特別是那雙深邃的大眼睛，感覺好像一下子能打進別人的心裡去。他的每張照片，每幀影像，他給別人的印象更多的是冷酷的模特造型，但在自己面前，黃雋智特別愛笑，還容易緊張害羞，軟萌得好像自己一個掌心就可以握住。而且…在沙發上的那場水火交融的吻戲，自己好像真的有反應了，但是看見對方事後還在跟自己開玩笑地探討就覺得自己真的有事。宋緯恩搖頭晃腦地想排除自己的思緒。  
“難道我真的喜歡他？不對不對，怎麼可能。可是…好像又有一點喜歡，我好像還偷親過他。天哪，我到底是怎樣…”  
“欸，不是說送我回去了，怎麼自己一個人在角落裡自言自語啊？”黃雋智換好平時的衣服，背著包向自己走了過來。消瘦的身形，輕盈得仿佛一陣風就能把他吹走，所以宋緯恩本能地伸手一抓把對方拽到了懷裡。  
沒有劇裡面那種心跳加快的感覺，但是…不知為什麼好想抱著他。如果現在再親他一下的話，說不定還會起反應？這麼想著的宋某人，低頭正要實施他的小香菇計劃，誰料被黃雋智推了一個踉蹌。  
“你再用你的胸肌撞我的鼻梁骨，我真的鼻子要塌了！”黃雋智一臉吃痛地摸著鼻子，奶兇奶兇地瞪著宋緯恩，搞得他哭笑不得。  
唉，他怎麼會這麼可愛。宋緯恩一邊毫無誠意地道歉，一邊沒忍住哈哈大笑。還是等下次再來確認吧。


End file.
